


The Wolf's Guardian Angel

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bat, Alpha Luke, Alpha Lydia, Alpha Magnus, Alpha Maia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bat disagrees, Beta Alec, Beta Isabelle, Beta Simon, Cuddling, Fluff, Glowing Jace, Happy Jace, Jace Feels, Jace Glows When He's Happy, Jace doesn't think he deserves nice things, Jace's fear of Ducks, Kinda, M/M, Malec setting Jace up for happiness is just Very Important to me, Omega Clary, Omega Jace, Protective Bat, Protective Jace, Slash, Soulmates, Supportive Alec, Warlocks identify their mate by magic, Werewolves identify their mate by scent, Winged Clary, Winged Isabelle, Winged Jace, Winged Lydia, Wingfic, courting, guess who smells real nice to Bat? :D, supportive Magnus, winged alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Bat is still new to being a werewolf and thus he is also still new to being an alpha. That the Shadow World came with secondary genders was just confusing to the poor guy.But when he meets Jace, when they all band together to save Simon from the Seelie Queen, he understands, for the first time, what all the fuss about omegas was. Jace smelt devine and he looked like an angel.Jace is mainly confused and frustrated by the alpha's attention. He long-since gave up on finding an actual mate, because he doesn't believe in love. Or, more precisely, he doesn't believe in love for himself.





	The Wolf's Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



> *jumps Kimmy*  
> I figured you deserved a treat after exams and stress, so I wrote you a little something! Kick back and enjoy the Velondale ^o^

Shadowhunters || Velondale || The Wolf's Guardian Angel || Velondale || Shadowhunters

Title: The Wolf's Guardian Angel – Wings and Fur and Love

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, wings, hurt/comfort, fluff, courting, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Bat/Jace

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Lydia/Isabelle, Simon/Maia

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Luke Garroway

Summary: When saving Simon from the Seelie Queen, Jace meets the newest wolf in town – and somehow, he grows very fond of Bat. Maia is the first to notice and finds it utterly amusing.

**The Wolf's Guardian Angel**

_Wings and Fur and Love_

Simon Lewis was an utter _moron_. Honestly, Jace thought they were finally going to catch a break after they defeated Valentine. They, as a whole. Not him, personally. He's been in so much pain since he came back from the dead. And the fact that Alec had been _smothering_ him since he came back wasn't too helpful either. Not that he didn't understand that – their bond had been broken and Alec had a hard time coping with it. But with how much Alec had been smothering Jace, Alec was bound to find out about Jace's little secret. The pains. The fears. Jace was trying to keep them hidden from Alec – from them all, so they wouldn't have to worry about him.

So it was completely counter-productive that he now had to help save Simon Lewis from becoming the Seelie King. What was even _wrong_ with that vampire?! How did he keep getting himself into those kind of situations? This was really getting out of hand.

"I propose we lock him into a golden cage once we saved him", grunted Jace.

"Motion seconded", agreed Isabelle next to him.

"Motion granted", snorted Magnus amused, one elegant eyebrow raised.

"Can we maybe save him first before we lock him away?", sighed Clary.

Jace grinned sharply at his not-sister. They still didn't quite know where they stood. She had admitted in the Seelie Court – which, if they were being honest, was the start of this particular mess – that she still desired him. He didn't feel that way about her, hadn't felt that way for too many weeks. Things between them stayed awkward for a while, but it somewhat passed when they went to Idris together for the first time. And then she had brought him back to life – even though she could have brought her mother back to life. Since then, things had gone back to kinda rocky on Jace's part because he just couldn't grasp _why_ she had done it and he was a little bitter despite being back alive because _it hurt so much_. So yes, that relationship was a little complicated.

Jace let his eyes drift over the others in the room. Magnus stood rather front and center, next to Alec. They weren't touching, but they were definitely leaning into each other's space, brushing hands and shoulders every now and again. Jace was relieved that they had rekindled their relationship – he knew how much it had broken Alec. There had never been doubt in his mind that they would manage, after all they were mates – and breaking a matebond was something very drastic that no one would do without good reason. Theirs had _not_ been a good reason. They just needed to learn to talk to each other and then they would be fine.

On Alec's other side stood Lydia, newly returned from Idris. She had her hand resting on Isabelle's, which made Jace quirk his lips a little. The two had talked for hours as Isabelle had to report to Lydia about Valentine's escape and since then they had stayed in close contact and now that Lydia was back, she had officially started courting Isabelle, admitting that she had been interested ever since the wedding between Lydia and Alec that had thankfully never happened.

Clary stood on Jace's other side, she was fidgeting, nervous. She blamed herself for what had happened to Simon. After all, she had been the one to send him to talk to the Seelie Queen to begin with, which in return had led to the Seelie Queen abducting Maia and Simon striking a deal.

Maia had been avoiding to look at Clary or anyone really, because she too was blaming herself. Jace had the odd urge to comfort her, despite their quite difficult past. He couldn't imagine what she must be feeling right now. Sure, Simon and Maia weren't mates, they were just dating, but still...

It was Luke who had a gentle and comforting hand resting on her shoulder, always the caring Alpha. Him, Lydia, Magnus and Alec were the ones most involved in coming up with the plan to save Simon right now, which was why Jace allowed his thoughts to drift off. Though, hold on. When they had started this meeting, three werewolves had entered the room. Luke and Maia had brought a Latino with them. Where had that guy gone to...? Frowning, Jace turned around.

"For fuck's sake!", yelped Jace. Apparently, the stranger had been hovering right behind Jace, because now that Jace had turned around, they were practically nose to nose. The werewolf tilted his head in a very puppy-like manner, dark hair falling into his face as he stared into Jace's eyes.

"Wow. Your eyes are like two different colors", whispered the werewolf in awe.

"Who are you and why are you standing behind me?", grunted Jace with a frown.

"Bat. Bat Velasquez", replied the wolf with an easy-going smile, offering his hand. "Hi. You must be Jace, judging from all the stories Maia and Simon told me."

"I am. And that's just so creepy", muttered Jace, frown deepening. "Why are you behind me?"

"Because you smell really nice", replied Bat, blinking as he leaned even closer.

"...What?", grunted Jace, looking at the Latino incredulously.

Bat sniffed the air and smiled happily. "Like strawberries and honey. You're an omega, right?"

Jace's jaw set as he glared at the wolf. "Yes. Now how about some personal space?"

"Bat. Come here", ordered Luke, half amused and half serious.

Jace glowered at the werewolf. Stupid newbie alpha. Jace could smell it; the wolf-boy was definitely an alpha. Dark chocolate and caramel scent. New alphas never knew anything about borders and just followed their noses and instincts. But why couldn't the alpha go and sniff Clary instead of him? She'd probably be fine with that. She was nice about everything, always. And she was an unmated omega. Why would Bat be sniffing _him_ instead of Clary, really?

The thought sent a pang through Jace's heart. Everyone else was in a happy relationship, aside from him, Clary and Luke. Not that he wasn't happy for his siblings. No one deserved love more than Isabelle and Alec. And Jace knew that Magnus and Lydia were making them happy. And Jace, he just _knew_ that on the long run, Clary was going to find that kind of happiness too.

Not that Jace deserved happiness. Or would ever _get_ happiness...

/break\

Bat was pouting as he was being held back by Luke.

Okay, so _everything_ was still way too overwhelming for Bat. Even though Luke, Maia and Simon had done their best to try and teach him about the Downworld and how shifting worked and what pack-dynamics meant and what the difference between an alpha and the Alpha was.

Bat was an alpha. Just like Maia and Luke – and, apparently, Magnus and Lydia. But Luke was _the_ Alpha. The pack-leader. While being an alpha was something biological. Just like being a beta – like Simon, Alec and Isabelle – or an omega – like Clary _and Jace_.

Jace.

Bat had a small, dopey smile on his face as he thought of the honey-scented omega. Even with all of those people in the room, Jace's scent had dominated it all and had drawn Bat in. Not to mention, _he was so pretty_. Bat was sure he had never seen anyone that pretty before in his entire life. With the golden-blonde hair and the two-colored eyes and physique and the pink, plush lips and the ass.

"Bat, you can't just go around sniffing omegas", sighed Luke gently.

"Why not? He smells _really_ good?", asked Bat confused.

"Because it's impolite", snorted Maia a little amused. "Especially since he's not part of the pack. Among pack, it's... more okay to push borders because we're closer, but he's part of a flock."

"...Flock?", echoed Bat, even more confused now.

"Wolves have packs. Warlocks have circles. Vampires have clans. And Shadowhunters? They have flocks", replied Maia, tilting her head. "Considering they're literally half-angels. They're birds."

"Cool", hummed Bat curiously. "But why did he smell so strongly?"

"Maybe he hasn't showered in a while. Wouldn't surprise me", snorted Maia.

"No. He didn't smell bad. He smelt _so good_ ", huffed Bat and shook his head. "Like honey and strawberries and milk. Really sweet. Like, seriously sweet. But not _too_ sweet."

"Obviously. He's an omega and you haven't spent much time around omegas; we don't have too many omegas in the pack", stated Maia with a shrug. "Omegas are really rare, among all races."

"I do appreciate that you stayed out of Clary's personal space", stated Luke firmly. "She is my daughter and I am protective of her. Alphas sniffing her up... does not sit right with me."

"Clary...", drawled Bat thoughtfully and frowned. "She didn't smell special."

"She's an omega too. Just like Jace", pointed Maia out, one eyebrow raised.

Bat shrugged uninterested before pausing at the look Luke gave him. "Uhm, sorry if that's offensive or something? But she didn't smell like much to me. Neither did the other Shadowhunters. Though the dark-haired grumpy one smelt _really_ like vinegar..."

"That's because he's Jace's parabatai and grew protective and pissed on Jace's behalf when you invaded his personal space", replied Luke gently, a thoughtful look on his face.

Bat hummed and nodded slowly while his Alpha observed him. It was rare but not unheard of that a wolf could find their most compatible mate through scent. It wasn't quite like soulmates – there were multiple compatible people out there in the world for everyone. Warlocks found theirs by the compatibility of their magic. Vampires by the taste of blood. Shadowhunters didn't believe in those kind of things; they just went with what was politically the best choice. But the way Bat looked, completely starstruck and still with that smile on his lips... Luke was pretty sure that Jace might be a perfect match for Bat as a mate. Luke felt really bad for Bat. Not because Jace was a bad person – he was a good boy – but because Luke knew of the things Valentine had taught Jace about love. Any potential mate would have a hard time courting Jace, but to make him believe that they were something close to soulmates? Bat had quite the feat ahead of himself there.

/break\

Jace frowned down at the chocolate muffin. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to stare into ridiculously hopeful, warm hazel eyes. Bat wasn't a werewolf; he was an oversized puppy. Definitely.

"...What's that?", asked Jace slowly.

"A muffin. You should know that. You baked enough of them yourself before", teased Isabelle.

"Go bug your alpha", snarled Jace with a slight flush, frustration wearing him down.

They had been debating on a proper approach to getting Simon out of the Seelie Court for three days now. And after that first one where Bat had been all up in his personal space, the alpha _did_ stop invading Jace's space which was appreciated, but he still stuck around close to Jace. He also kept bringing stuff. Chocolate-covered strawberries. Brownies. Now muffins. It was _unnerving_.

"Don't you like muffins?", asked Bat, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Why?", sighed Jace frustrated as he took the muffin after all and took a bite.

It was hard to deny the oversized puppy when he looked at Jace like that. Bat smiled brightly at him as he watched Jace eat. Seriously, what was wrong with that alpha? Jace understood that Bat met him without prejudices. He didn't know about Morgensterns, Waylands, Lightwoods, Herondales. None of those meant anything to the werewolf. But still, _why_? Why him?

"I dunno", shrugged Bat with a frown. "You're just very... tense. More tense than the others. I figured chocolate might help you relax? I'd like to see you smile, I think."

Jace's eyes widened as he stared at the ridiculous wolf. He could hear Alec snort behind him.

"Maybe we can focus on Simon again?", requested Clary firmly but gently.

"Wonderful idea", agreed Lydia, amusement coloring her voice though.

/break\

Jace was laying sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was startled at the gentle knocking. He was surprised when he saw that it wasn't Alec but Magnus.

"...Yeah?", asked Jace slowly, looking confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about your wolf-problem", stated Magnus as he entered the room.

"Oh, great. You know how I can get rid of him?", asked Jace eagerly, sitting up.

"More the opposite", chuckled Magnus, eyes dancing with amusement. "You _do_ realize that he started courting you, right? Bringing you the food? He even gave you his hoodie today when he saw you shiver because you forgot your jacket in your haze?"

Jace blushed when he realized that yes, he was actually still wearing Bat's hoodie. Damn it.

"It's not... courting", snorted Jace defensively, slowly shrugging out of the hoodie.

"It is", sighed Magnus, sitting down next to Jace. "That's why I came to talk to you. Because I already suspected that you didn't catch on with that."

"He's not courting me, Magnus", sighed Jace a bit annoyed. "He doesn't even know me. So even if he's courting, he wouldn't, if he knew me. So it really doesn't matter."

"Sweetie", chuckled Magnus and shook his head. "Different races find potential mates in different ways. For warlocks like me, it's the magic. When I first laid eyes on Alec, the Shadowhunter-magic surrounding him called to me and drew me in and I knew, that very moment, he was perfect for me. For werewolves, it works differently. It works with scents. When they smell someone particularly appealing, they just know that this someone is perfect for them. He's been sniffing you since day one and he's been _trying_ to get to know you since then."

Jace's face screwed up at that. He _knew_ that Alec was Magnus' perfect match. He knew that others – not Shadowhunters – had those kind of things and believed in those kind of things (and when he looked at Magnus and Alec, he might even believe a little bit in those things too). But there was absolutely _no way_ that he was someone's perfect match. A werewolf's at that. A friend of Maia and Simon, on top of that. No. Jace knew better than that. He shook his head.

"You should try get some sleep. We have a vampire to save tomorrow", sighed Magnus.

"Yeah. Night", muttered Jace distractedly.

/break\

They went to save Simon from the Seelie Queen and for the most part, the plan Magnus, Luke, Lydia and Alec had come up with was solid. For the most part meaning that the Seelies, of course, defended their queen and their queen's 'property' – aka a screechy and terrified Daylighter that most definitely belonged to _them_ and not to the Seelies. Jace had been engaged in a duel with a Seelie guard and he hadn't seen the other Seelie sneaking up behind him.

"Jace! Watch out!", called Alec, readying his bow.

But he wasn't fast enough. Who was fast enough however was Bat. Jace watched wide-eyed out of the corner of his eyes how Bat tackled the Seelie to the ground, growling fiercely. Alec aided them from above, his mighty snow owl wings spread far and wide to support him as Alec and Lydia served as the eyes from above. Jace knocked the Seelie he was fighting out and watched for a brief moment how the mighty, beautiful wolf fought off the sneak-attacker. Protecting Jace. Wide-eyed, Jace was forced to watch as that guard attacked Bat, driving a sword through his side. Anger took Jace over and his instincts kicked in. His wings unglamoured and he charged at the guard, viciously fighting him off before kneeling next to Bat and carefully cradling the bleeding wolf in his lap. Bat whined and looked up at him with the cute puppy-look.

"Idiot", hissed Jace angrily. "That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to play knight in shining armor, for fuck's sake. I don't need someone to _protect_ me. Stupid wolf."

He gently carded his fingers through Bat's fur, his wings wrapped around them both like a protective shield. Ripping his shirt, Jace used it to press down on the bleeding injury. Bat whined and snuggled up more to him, eyes closed. It made Jace nervous. The stupid wolf was not allowed to die, not after a stunt like that. When someone carefully tapped Jace's wings, he jerked.

"Jace", called Alec out. "Jace, I brought Magnus. He can help Bat. Come on."

"I...", started Jace, gritting his teeth.

His instincts were in overdrive. He _needed_ to keep Bat safe. He needed to keep danger out. His wings protected Bat, shielding him, gently caressing him. Even though his _mind_ knew that Alec and Magnus were the farthest from danger and that Magnus could help him, it was hard to reel his instincts in. All he saw was the blood soaking his shirt and Bat's beautiful fur.

"Jace. Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Listen to my voice. It's me", whispered Alec gently.

Jace did as he was told and he focused on the beta's presence – betas weren't a threat, Alec wasn't a threat, Alec was his parabatai, Jace would always be safe with Alec and so would Bat. Calming down, Jace carefully lowered his wings and allowed Magnus to approach.

"I—I'm sorry...", whispered Jace brokenly.

"It's alright. It's instinct", assured Alec, carefully hugging the blonde while Magnus helped Bat.

"Stupid idiot alpha", hissed Jace, glaring at Bat, who just whined.

/break\

Bat groaned, his head pounding as he came to it. It stirred the bodies around him and the first to hug him was Simon, at least until Bat winced because despite Magnus' magic, it still _hurt like a bitch_.

"Sorry!", yelped the vampire. "Oh hell, you nearly _died_ trying to save me! I'm so sorry!"

"He—ey. We got our vampire-mascot back", grinned Bat playfully. "That's all that matters."

Maia next to Simon glared fiercely at Bat. "Not funny. You really did nearly die."

"He attacked Jace", shrugged Bat with a frown. "Couldn't let that happen."

"...Huh?", grunted Simon confused, looking between Maia and Bat.

"You could say that Bat and Jace have a... connection", snorted Maia and shook her head. "Never mind. For now, Bat should concentrate on healing and for you, Simon, I believe there's a golden cage waiting somewhere to keep you from running head-first into ridiculous situations."

Simon ducked his head and smiled awkwardly at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry. She was threatening you. I couldn't... I couldn't let her hurt you, Maia. Not because of me."

Bat watched them as they kissed softly. He really wanted that too. He had kind of hoped that this could be him and Jace right now? Him confessing that he couldn't let anyone hurt Jace and the pretty angel succumbing in his arms. But Jace wasn't even here. That much for that.

/break\

It was only three days later that Bat was finally fit enough to get up and that Luke, Maia and Simon allowed him to go out there. And out he wanted. He really needed to talk to Jace. He felt like _such an idiot_. He didn't even know the blonde, but he knew that all he wanted was to keep Jace safe and make him happy, because something told him Jace hadn't experienced a lot of happiness in his life – and the blonde _definitely_ deserved it. But Bat was making a fool of himself here and he was clearly pushing where he wasn't wanted. Which hurt, yes, but still.

"Good to see Magnus' magic did the trick", drawled an unimpressed Alec as he opened the door.

Bat smiled at the archer. The guy made him nervous, even though an alpha should not be intimidated by a beta. But something about Alec Lightwood was absolutely terrifying. The way he held himself, that cold and calculating way with which Alec regarded him as though Alec knew exactly what Bat wanted. What Bat wanted from _Jace_.

"Is... Is Jace home?", asked Bat, running a hand through his hair.

"What? Do you want him to come outside and play?", snorted Alec ridiculed.

"Dad approves!", called Magnus from the living room. "That boy's been holed up in his room since we got back. Maybe we should get our boy a dog, so he has company?"

Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Magnus, stop adopting orphaned strays. My parabatai included. And you, just... come inside. He's in his room. Talk to him."

Bat was a little surprised as he was actually let into the loft and led over to Jace's room. Alec opened the door and motioned for Bat to go in. He did, though a bit reluctant. But his face softened when he laid eyes on Jace. The blonde really was too pretty to be true, all sprawled out on the bed, blonde hair not slicked back but falling loose around his head, framing it like a halo.

"You really look like an angel", whispered Bat softly.

Jace sat up suddenly and stared at Bat with wide, startled eyes, just as Alec closed the door rather firmly. "What... are you doing here?"

"Alec let me in", shrugged Bat, still staring at Jace in awe.

Jace sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Not the answer to the question I was asking."

"I wanted to see you. Since you didn't visit me at my bedside once, which... okay. I get it", sighed Bat and leaned against the door. "That's why I'm here. I think you and I need to talk. I just... I had hoped I could ask you out on a date after we saved Simon. But you've been... avoiding me. And you've been pushing me away when I was _trying_ to get to know you. So, I just... I'm sorry."

Jace frowned as he looked at him. "No. I'm sorry. You got hurt because of me, because you _had_ to go and try to protect me. Idiot. That's... my fault. You got hurt because you're... _interested_ in me."

"Well, I mean...", drawled Bat, clearly confused. "What?"

"It's what I do", growled Jace, one hand fisted in his hair. "It's what I've been taught since I was a child. Love means destruction and pain. Everyone who cares for me... gets hurt. Always."

Bat relaxed a little and dared to approach. "So that's it then, mh? You're not pushing me away because you don't want some alpha, or me in particular, close, but because you don't think you deserve someone loving you? Man, that's messed up. Sounds like even your issues got issues."

"Yeah", snorted Jace and averted his eyes.

"Want... to tell me about it?", asked Bat softly as he sat down next to the bed, back resting against the bed. "Because I just decided that I will not give up unless you _explain_ to me why I should."

Jace huffed at the stubborn werewolf. He laid back down on the bed, so his head was hanging over the edge of the bed in a way that he could at least look at Bat. Something about the wolf made Jace feel oddly safe and content. And it wouldn't be his first time oversharing. He has always been dying to talk about the abuse – so desperate, he blurted stories of dead falcons out to redheaded girls he barely knew a few days, told stories of broken fingers to blondes he didn't know he could trust.

"I was raised by Valentine. You know, the sociopath we've been hunting for the past months", drawled Jace, staring ahead at the wall instead of the boy next to him. "He taught me that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. The past months...? They prove he's right. Love does nothing but destroy, it's been chipping away from my soul bit by bit. And he always taught me that... as an omega, I'm _useless_. A disappointment. Well, look at me. I'm the only one who got killed in this war because I was too weak. Clary had to bring me back. You got hurt because I wasn't good enough to watch my own back. Despite how much I train and work, it's never enough."

"That's bullshit", hummed Bat casually. "You're not Superman. You're not invincible. You can't be everywhere at once. That's why it's important to have people who care about you, to have your back. I wanna have your back. And I want to prove to you that love doesn't have to destroy. Please? Give me a chance. I want to get to know you. The real you. The one that's afraid to hurt those he loves because he cares too much. Because I think I'd like that guy."

"It's not a good idea", sighed Jace frustrated.

"I think it's an awesome idea. Please. Just one date? If you absolutely hate it, I'll give up romantically pursuing you. But I will definitely not give up on you, even if we'll just be friends, but you definitely need more people who are willing to show you that you're totally worth caring for."

Jace stared stunned at the pleading puppy-eyes that Bat had to offer. They were strong. Very convincing. It was basically impossible for Jace to say no to that. Not to mention, a part of him – the omega part of him – really wanted to spend more time with the sweet alpha who had saved him.

"Fine. One date. That's it", sighed Jace in defeat.

"You will not regret it!", declared Bat with a victorious yelp. "Okay! I'll pick you up tonight!"

"...Tonight?", echoed Jace surprised.

"Yes! And it'll be awesome and you will never forget about it!", promised Bat delighted.

/break\

Bat's words definitely rang true five hours later when Jace was sitting on a tree, clinging onto a branch and hissing. Bat stood at the foot of the tree, torn between confusion and amusement because Jace clinging onto the tree definitely looked adorable.

"Uhm. Jace? Do you... wanna come down?", asked Bat slowly.

"No. Not while those... things are there", growled Jace.

A little lost, Bat looked around. There was the blanket Bat had stolen from Simon, set out with Chinese take-out from the Jade Wolf. They were just next to the lake, it was the perfect romantic setting for a first date and thanks to a tip from Alec, Bat had even gotten Jace's favorites. And then there was this adorable little family of ducks waddling around next to their picnic side. Honestly, there was hardly any baby animal cuter than baby ducklings! Seeing the mom waddle ahead of her ducklings was just endearing. So Bat really had no idea what Jace's problem was.

"Jace? Is the date really going so bad that you rather hide in the trees?", asked Bat wounded.

He honestly thought it was going well. They had been gossiping about Maia and Simon, Jace had told Bat childhood stories of Isabelle and Alec, Bat told him about his own life before coming to New York. It was surprisingly easy to open up to Jace and he had a feeling that Jace too had an easy time opening up to him, because he kept bringing up small parts of his past. Dark parts. Stories that made Bat want to shield and shelter Jace from any kind of harm.

"No. The... I... I'm enjoying the date", muttered Jace, sounding flustered. "But the... the... ducks."

"Ducks?", echoed Bat, even more confused now. "What about them?"

"...I don't... like... ducks", admitted Jace, gritting his teeth.

"You kick demon ass but you're afraid of ducks", grunted Bat stunned. "Why? I mean, you're half-bird yourself! You got wings and all. Aren't ducks like... distant cousins to you?"

"Oh, I'll remember that one the next time we walk past a Chihuahua", growled Jace offended. "First of all, I have the wings of a barn owl. Not a _duck_. Ducks aren't related to angels! They're quacking little demons. And I just... don't like them. I'm not _afraid_."

Bat bent his head to hide the fond little smile he was spotting. Damn. This Shadowhunter really was adorable. Puffing his chest out, Bat shooed the cute family of ducks out of sight.

"Come on. I got rid of the dangerous ducks. You're safe now", called Bat out.

"I think I hate you a little bit", grumbled Jace at that. "You're an ass."

Bat just offered him a shit-eating grin. "Come on, before the food is getting cold."

Huffing, Jace climbed down from the tree, trying to swat down the warmth that bloomed in his chest at the smile Bat offered him. This was way too embarrassing. All of it. And the worst part was that he was really enjoying this date. He really enjoyed Bat's company. The werewolf was sweet and cute and funny and surprisingly understanding. Not to mention, he smelt _really nice_. And he smiled really nice, the way every smile would light up his warm eyes.

"Do you wanna stay, or should we go somewhere duck-free?", asked Bat seriously.

"It's fine. They're gone now", sighed Jace and shook his head.

"You're so cute", whispered Bat softly as they sat down again.

Jace glared at the Latino, though not without heated cheeks. Somehow, it came so easy to Bat to express what he thought or wanted. Bat was really affectionate in a way that Jace started to grow very fond of, as Bat gently brushed Jace's hair out of his face, smiling at Jace.

"You got... leaf stuck in your hair", teased Bat amused, removing the leaf.

/break\

Alec, Lydia, Isabelle, Clary and Jace were in the middle of a grooming-session, sitting in a circle on the living room floor in the loft and picking each other's wings. Jace was carefully untwisting Clary's feathers while Alec behind him was gently taking care of Jace's. It was an important bonding experience for any flock of Shadowhunters and Jace knew for Lydia, who was still new to their flock, it was particularly important. She was being tentative as she groomed Alec's wings and Jace knew what it meant for her. The two of them, despite the failed arranged marriage, shared a close bond. They had become good friends and to let someone groom you meant to have trust in them.

Magnus sat on the couch, contently reading his books and occasionally chancing a glance at the Nephilim in front of him, marveling at the beauty of their wings. Alec's broad snow owl wings, Jace's golden-white barn owl wings, Clary's red cardinal wings that burned as bright as her hair, Lydia's sharp falcon wings and Isabelle's beautiful peacock wings.

The ringing of the doorbell disturbed the serene moment and Magnus went to open the door, just to fully shatter all peace. "Angel! Angel, angel, I have _amazing_ news!"

The Nephilim turned toward the excited werewolf stumbling into the apartment. Bat stared at Jace with a face-splitting grin. If there was a way to make the stupid wolf stop giving him stupid nicknames, that would be amazing. Flustered, Jace stared at his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. The wolf had grown on him and one date turned into a second and a third and suddenly, Jace had a boyfriend.

"I guess your wings are okay", grunted Alec, amusement clear in his voice. "Go pay attention to your puppy before he bursts from excitement."

Jace raised both eyebrows as he was ushered out of the grooming-session, Alec, Lydia, Isabelle and Clary all regarding him with similarly amused expressions. Blush darkening, Jace got up and motioned for his boyfriend to follow him to his bedroom. Bat was bouncing on the balls of his feet. That boy was radiating nervous energy. Smiling a little amused, Jace sat down on his bed. When Bat failed to sit down with him and instead stayed in front of the bed, it gave Jace pause.

"What?", asked the blonde reluctantly.

"Just... your wings", whispered Bat in awe, staring at the large golden-white appendages behind Jace. "They're insanely beautiful. You're insanely beautiful, angel."

"Su—ure, puppy. Now what's the big news?", snorted Jace amused.

"Oh. Right", grinned Bat and ducked his head. "I dunno if Magnus already told you, but he got me a job at his club as a DJ? And now that I'm actually going to, you know, have a stable income, Simon and I talked about moving in together. The guy really gotta get out of that boathouse."

"Both of you do", snorted Jace and shook his head. "But yes, he does. Well, I'm... glad for you."

"Ye—es. This is amazing!", declared Bat with a broad smile as he threw himself onto Jace's bed.

Jace huffed as Bat curled together with his head resting in Jace's lap. "You know, you're awfully affectionate for an alpha. You're like a cuddle-monster."

Bat smiled to himself as he refrained from answering. Yes, Bat loved cuddles. But mainly he was so cuddly with Jace because he knew Jace was craving cuddles – partially out of long-since denied omega-instincts and partially out of trauma that never got dealing with and really needed some coddling. So Bat just made it look like Jace was doing him a favor by cuddling, even though Jace was enjoying the cuddles as much as Bat. Slowly, Jace leaned back against the headboard, reaching a gentle wing out to caress Bat's cheek while running his fingers through Bat's hair. Slowly, Bat adjusted himself until he was half-sprawled out on top of Jace, hugging his angel close.

"Will you let me court you?", asked Bat softly, voice muffled by Jace's neck.

"Don't be ridiculous", chided Jace with a frown, though wing and hands still tenderly caressing Bat. "We're dating. That's good enough. You don't want me as your mate."

"Ye—eah. I do. You're the perfect omega", hummed Bat contently, gently kissing Jace's jawline.

"Fuck, I'm the farthest from being a perfect omega", snorted Jace ridiculed. "I suck at it."

"That's where it comes in handy that I still don't really understand what it means to be alpha or beta or omega", shrugged Bat, playfully nipping at Jace's earlobe. "I like you, just the way you are. I know you've been hurt in the past and I want to do everything to make it better. I want to be there for you. Always. Luke says that's what it means to find a mate."

Jace bit his lower lip and kept from arguing any further. Bat had been wearing him down for weeks now, with his sweet and caring nature and the gentleness and love. Slowly, Jace started to feel that maybe, just maybe, he was worth loving after all. If only in Bat's eyes.

"Well, you already have my flock's approval", chuckled Jace dryly. "And Magnus' too."

"Because I'm awesome. And I'm perfect for you. Just like you're perfect for me", declared Bat.

"You're ridiculous is what you are", huffed Jace and leaned down to properly kiss Bat.

"I love you, angel", whispered Bat very gently before stealing a second kiss.

The wolf smiled as Jace's eyes shone golden. The golden eyes widened in embarrassment as one by one, Jace's runes started glowing golden too. Bat loved when he could make his angel glow. It was the most honest sign of Jace's happiness. When he felt loved and cared for and _truly_ content, Jace would glow. It had something to do with Jace's pure angelic blood, Bat knew that. Bat didn't care. For him, it was just a sign that Bat was succeeding in his self-given task of making this broken, scarred omega feel as cherished and loved as he ought to. It filled the alpha in him with pride.

"You're beautiful when you glow", grinned Bat teasingly, pecking Jace's lips.

"Oh, shut up. I prefer you as an oversized puppy", grumbled Jace embarrassed.

Laughing, Bat obeyed and turned into his wolf-form, gladly sprawling his soft-furred body out all over his boyfriend, covering him in safety just like Jace was covering him in the safety of his wings.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to try this new shiny ship of mine and I looove it :3 I mean, I generally love anything that ends with Jace having a caring, loving boyfriend? So there's that.


End file.
